Un bon vice-capitaine
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Momoshiro n'aurait jamais voulu être capitaine et il savait que Kaidoh était un bon choix pour le poste; néanmoins, même s'il n'avait aucune bonne raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux, parce que lui n'était que vice-capitaine. MomoKai!


**Titre:**_ Un bon vice-capitaine  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour, avec un peu d'angst par moments (mais rien de très dur)  
_**Rating: **_T parce que c'est du MomoKai (donc violence/insultes xD)__  
_**Personnages: **_Momoshiro/Kaidoh, avec beaucoup de Seigaku et même des OCs jamais nommés_

**Note: **_Alors, un autre MomoKai de ma part, il ne faut pas trop s'en étonner vu que c'est un de mes OTP (d'ailleurs à quand le prochain InuKai? xD). En plus, je l'ai écrit parce qu'une de mes fics longues à leur sujet (pas encore publiée) commençait sérieusement à me frustrer... on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un genre de spin-off d'ailleurs, où mes deux tourtereaux s'en sortent un peu mieux._

_Alors, encore un OS long, il fait plus de 7'000 mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pourra vous faire fangirler en masse, vu que c'était le but premier (moi en tout cas j'ai pu ^^)._

_Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tezuka l'avait retenu après l'entrainement et Momoshiro se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait été jeté des titulaires pour être réintégré et que Tezuka était parti en Allemagne pour en revenir, il s'était selon lui tenu à carreau. Il ne voyait donc pas ce que son capitaine pourrait bien lui vouloir et il espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit rien de négatif.

Tezuka n'était pas reconnu pour être volubile et il le prouva en allant droit au but :

- Momoshiro, il a été décidé que tu seras vice-capitaine l'année prochaine.

Le jeune collégien passa par plusieurs émotions en même temps et il aurait été difficile d'en retracer la chronologie exacte. Il y avait d'abord la fierté, celle d'être reconnu par un joueur qu'il respectait autant que Tezuka; ensuite venait l'agacement, celui de devoir gérer le club l'année prochaine – ou du moins d'aider à le faire; enfin, il y avait l'incertitude, celle de ne pas être la meilleure personne pour l'emploi.

Néanmoins, même s'il avait plusieurs réserves à ce sujet, Momo ne pouvait simplement pas critiquer le choix de Tezuka. On n'allait pas à l'encontre d'une personne aussi intimidante et aussi remarquable que lui, sans compter que, s'il l'avait nommé, c'était qu'il croyait en lui, et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Un doute tout autre monta dans son esprit et au moment de l'énoncer, il prit de plus en plus des allures de vérités :

- Et le capitaine sera...

Il n'y avait pas de point d'interrogation, mais Momo s'était arrêté en espérant que Tezuka soit celui à compléter. Non pas qu'il avait peur de se tromper : il voulait plutôt l'entendre de sa bouche, pour que ce soit plus vrai.

- Kaidoh, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant et Momo n'était pas surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux non plus : déjà que le travail de vice-capitaine lui semblait fastidieux, il était heureux d'avoiréchappé au pire. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie ni de la surprise, et pourtant il se sentait comme s'il était jaloux et surpris.

Il savait que Kaidoh était sans doute un bon choix. Il était sérieux, travaillant et intimidant : il était certain de se faire respecter et de pouvoir maintenir l'ordre dans le club. Momo d'un autre côté aurait été un très mauvais choix : entre son manque d'ordre, son manque de responsabilité et son désintérêt pour l'élaboration des menus d'entrainement, il aurait créé le chaos.

Donc, il n'était pas jaloux et Kaidoh était un bon choix. Malgré tout, il se sentait l'envie de critiquer, parce que la position de capitaine était au-dessus de celle de vice-capitaine. Il venait de perdre contre son rival, dans une compétition dont il n'avait même pas été mis au courant. En plus, à partir de maintenant, il serait en position d'infériorité par rapport à lui.

Cela dit, il n'avait absolument aucune bonne raison de critiquer et il accepta finalement son destin avec un fatalisme qui ne lui allait guère.

~xxx~

La première chose qu'exigea Kaidoh lorsqu'il fut nommé capitaine fut de se faire appeler «Kaidoh-buchou» ou «buchou» à la rigueur. Momoshiro, juste après lui, exigea de se faire «Momo-chan» ou, au pire, «Momo» ou «Momo-senpai», voire, si on tenait à la politesse, «Momoshiro». Bref, tout sauf «fukubuchou».

Les dés étaient jetés et, en une seule phrase chacun, ils venaient de montrer leurs couleurs. Personne ne semblait surpris et tous acceptèrent leurs souhaits sur-le-champ.

Kaidoh fut le seul à protester. Momo se demandait pourquoi il tenait tellement à ce qu'on l'appelle vice-capitaine, mais il avait oublié que Kaidoh adulait les normes de politesse. Il sortit cependant un argument qui mit rapidement fin à l'histoire :

- Qui appelait Oishi-senpai «fukubuchou»?

Le serpent, qui avait l'air de subir une erreur système ou de voir son monde détruit, siffla pour toute réponse et, à partir de ce jour, on n'entendit jamais personne user de son titre pour parler de Momoshiro. Ce dernier savoura sa double victoire avec un grand sourire.

~xxx~

Kaidoh prit rapidement le tour d'être capitaine et le plaisir de donner des tours de terrain. Momoshiro, en contrepartie, eut beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la seule idée d'être vice-capitaine, et, pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était son travail.

On l'avait lancé là-dedans sans trop lui demander son accord et parfois il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait choisi. Il était peut-être le seul à tenir tête à Kaidoh, mais où était l'intérêt si le stupide serpent ne lui expliquait rien, ne lui confiait rien et décidait tout par lui-même?

Au début, il décida de ne pas s'en soucier. Ça lui faisait moins de travail, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, pas vrai? Qui plus est, il récoltait tout de même le respect dû à un vice-capitaine et il n'était certainement pas contre la popularité qu'il avait soudain obtenue – bien qu'il trouve étrange que le Mamushi en ait autant que lui, sinon plus, grâce au simple titre de capitaine.

Il aurait donc dû se contenter du positif sans s'empêtrer du négatif, mais, quand il repensait à Tezuka, il songeait qu'il n'était pas au niveau de ce qu'il avait vu en lui et il se sentait honteux.

La goutte de trop fut quand Kaidoh décida des matchs du tournoi de sélection sans l'en informer. Le jour où les matchs furent affichés, tous les membres de l'équipe purent assister à la pire chicane de leur vie, et, le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de senpai pour les séparer, maintenant.

Momoshiro, quand il revint chez lui avec un œil au beurre noir, prit deux décisions importantes. La première : forcer le serpent à lui confier toutes les informations importantes, et par le fait même apprendre ce qu'était le travail de vice-capitaine. La deuxième : ne plus se fâcher avec Kaidoh.

~xxx~

Les deux résolutions de Momoshiro partirent en fumée pas même le lendemain matin. Pour tout dire, il tenta d'être gentil. Il fit même tout pour être avenant, sympathique, amical. Rien à faire : la première chose que fit Kaidoh en le voyant fut de l'insulter.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit : le Mamushi le détestait.

Ce n'était pas une nouvelle si surprenante, et, pourtant, Momo était surpris. Peut-être comme la fois où il avait été nommé vice-capitaine et qu'il avait appris que Kaidoh serait capitaine. Donc, ce n'était pas de la vraie surprise qu'il ressentait, mais plutôt de la déception. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Bref, il savait que c'était normal que Kaidoh le déteste et, malgré tout, il n'aimait pas que ce soit le cas.

De son côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de haine à son égard. Ce n'était pas non plus son meilleur ami du monde. Il avait été correct jusqu'à présent avec le titre de rival, car ce qui les réunissait, du moins avant, c'était la compétition.

Maintenant, ils ne compétaient même plus. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup plus et passaient leur temps à se chicaner ou à s'insulter. Il semblait utopique de songer qu'un jour, ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Tezuka malgré tout avait vu du potentiel et Momoshiro, à la mémoire de leur ancien capitaine, tenait à essayer avant d'abandonner.

Il était étrange que Kaidoh ne pense pas de la même façon. Momo n'avait jamais compris le Mamushi qui lui servait maintenant de capitaine, et il n'était pas près d'y arriver. Cela dit, il devait laisser de côté ses réticences et tout faire pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble.

~xxx~

Rien ne se régla avant le premier tournoi. Pour le reste de l'année et même le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, Kaidoh ignora tout bonnement Momo, qui commençait à désespérer.

Aux nouveaux arrivés en première année, Kaidoh fit un petit speech qu'il termina en précisant, de manière mi-sarcastique, qu'ils devaient l'appeler «buchou», mais que pas un ne devait songer à appeler Momo autrement que par «pêche» ou, à la rigueur, «Momo». Décidément, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la honte que Momo lui avait donné leur premier jour dans l'entrée de leur fonction et Momo s'en moqua ouvertement.

Évidemment, personne sauf Kaidoh n'osa l'appeler par son surnom et la plupart des premières années l'appelèrent «Momo-senpai» ou «Momo-chan-senpai» comme les autres. Momoshiro ne s'en plaignit pas et, pour peu, on oublia presque qu'il était vice-capitaine.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils se chicanèrent trois fois, et une fois on dut même les séparer. Le reste du temps, ils s'ignorèrent. Momo causait avec les nouveaux venus pendant que Kaidoh, son air toujours sérieux sur le visage, surveillait de près et s'assurait, avec des menaces de tours, que tous exécutaient avec brio les exercices.

Le tournoi de sélection se passa exactement comme les précédents et il en ressortit que Kaidoh était toujours le même salaud qui garde tout pour lui. Momoshiro était presque prêt à abandonner, voire reléguer sa place de vice-capitaine à Arai ou Ikeda, quand arriva le tournoi.

Durant les premiers matchs, Momoshiro fut Simple 3, Kaidoh, Simple 2 et Echizen, Simple 1. Cependant, pendant la finale, la coach eut la brillante idée de placer Kaidoh et Momoshiro en Double 1, surement pour tenter de rapiécer leur relation.

Ils n'avaient pas joué en double depuis le moment où ils avaient été nommés à leur poste, sans doute parce qu'à part Echizen, ils étaient les meilleurs joueurs et donc il valait mieux qu'ils jouent en simple. Momoshiro se souvenait en détail des matchs qu'ils avaient faits ensemble avant, particulièrement durant le tournoi national. À cette époque, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que maintenant. Durant un moment, même, il avait cru que derrière la compétition se cachait une amitié qui ne cherchait qu'à éclore.

Cependant, tout était tombé à l'eau le jour où leur relation avait pris une allure plus officielle, où il y avait des titres qui les séparaient au lieu de les réunir.

En match, les titres n'ont aucune espèce d'importance : tout ce qui compte, c'est le tennis, et l'envie de gagner. C'est ce que Kaidoh et Momoshiro réapprirent durant la finale. Pour la première fois depuis une demi-année, ils s'entendaient bien et se comprenaient à la perfection. Ainsi, même si leur adversaire était Fudoumine, ils remportèrent aisément le match et, à la fin, ils se sourirent et se frappèrent la main en un geste de sportifs.

À partir de ce jour, tout changea entre eux.

~xxx~

Le serpent avait accepté de partager son temps avec Momo et de lui confier ce qui se passait dans le club. C'est ainsi que le vice-capitaine put enfin faire son travail d'aider le capitaine dans ses décisions.

Le changement ne se fit pas vraiment en douceur, mais, dans l'ensemble, ils progressaient. Ils se chicanaient toujours – Momo avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir qu'il en soit autrement –, mais au moins Momoshiro pouvait faire passer ses arguments au serpent qui, de temps à autre, les prenait en considération. C'est ainsi que les décisions d'abord dures de Kaidoh se trouvèrent parfois tempérées par la gentillesse de Momo.

Un beau jour, un première année lui demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était capitaine. Sans une hésitation, Momo lui répondit que ça aurait été trop de responsabilités pour lui et que, de toute façon, Kaidoh était beaucoup plus apte que lui à faire le travail. Ce qu'il ne savait pas sur le coup, c'était que Mamushi espionnait sa conversation sans trop le vouloir. Il l'apprit quand il siffla et l'appela avec comme prétexte de devoir lui parler.

En fait, il ne lui dit rien du tout, mais il l'appela par trois fois par son vrai nom et, à chaque fois que Momo répondit, il se contenta de dire que ce n'était rien. Momo s'énerva à la troisième fois, mais il se calma rapidement quand il vit qu'il rougissait un peu. Il comprit alors qu'il tentait de le remercier et, avec son plus beau sourire, il lui répondit simplement :

- De rien.

~xxx~

Momoshiro ne sut jamais avec certitude quand il réalisa ses sentiments et encore moins quand ils étaient nés, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient bien là, il ne savait plus comment agir. Il avait enfin construit une relation potable avec Kaidoh, mais ce qu'il venait de découvrir risquait de tout faire échouer.

À ce stade, la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'un Mamushi était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ce qu'il souhaitait surtout, c'était que Kaidoh ne découvre jamais ses sentiments. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et les sentiments qu'il venait de se découvrir prenaient le pas sur tout ce qu'il y avait de rationnel en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas être à proximité de son amour sans songer qu'il aimerait lui faire mille choses non recommandables. Il ne pouvait même pas lui parler sans avoir des pensées aussi déroutantes qu'à quel point son sifflement était mignon, son comportement asocial à croquer ou ses yeux d'un émeraude sublime. C'était déstabilisant et bientôt, Momo se sentit sale de dévorer des yeux son ancien rival chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

Bien sûr, il fallait en prime qu'il rougisse, qu'il bégaie, que son cœur batte la chamade; bref, il aurait bien mieux vécu s'il n'avait jamais réalisé ses sentiments.

En plus, il réalisait que le progrès qu'ils avaient fait se perdait de jour en jour, par sa faute. Il évitait de nouveau Kaidoh pour qu'il ne réalise pas ses sentiments et le serpent, en réponse, l'ignorait de plus en plus. Momo était de moins en moins au courant de ce qui se passait dans le club et il sut qu'il avait passé le cap quand il ne fut pas mis au courant des matchs d'un tournoi de sélection.

Ça ne pouvait simplement plus durer et il prit une importante décision : tant qu'à avoir bousillé leur relation, aussi bien aller jusqu'au bout et se déclarer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup à perdre de toute façon.

~xxx~

Momoshiro était en général quelqu'un d'assez romantique, et s'il s'était déclaré à une fille, il l'aurait d'abord invité à aller voir un film, à manger ou toute autre activité digne d'un rendez-vous galant. Il lui aurait peut-être même donné un cadeau avant de se déclarer seul à seul, préférablement avec un soleil couchant et un beau paysage à l'appui.

Seulement, Kaidoh n'était pas une fille et Momo doutait qu'il veuille seulement faire une sortie avec lui. À part peut-être pour s'entrainer, et encore.

Momo se demanda une énième fois s'il voulait vraiment sortir avec un garçon avec qui il ne pourrait sans doute que courir ou s'entrainer. Une personne qui probablement ne saurait jamais lui dire un truc aussi simple que «je t'aime», voire une seule parole gentille. Quelqu'un qui passerait sa vie à l'insulter ou le frapper, parfois les deux à la fois. Un serpent toujours de mauvaise humeur avec qui s'amuser semblait impossible.

Il sut qu'il était trop atteint pour son bien quand, contre toute attente, il décida que oui, il en avait envie.

~xxx~

Momoshiro avait décidé de profiter de l'une de leurs rencontres entre capitaine et vice-capitaine pour se déclarer, car c'était les seuls moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il s'était levé ce matin-là et son cœur battait déjà trop rapidement; en plus, il rougissait souvent pour rien et semblait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

La pratique fut une catastrophe. Kaidoh le rappela à l'ordre et il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre, car, chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le Mamushi, il repensait à ce qu'il devait lui dire et son cerveau décidait de prendre des vacances. Évidemment, sans parler de répondre à sa chicane, il ne pouvait même pas lui dire une seule parole, et bientôt il fit tout pour l'éviter.

Il songeait que tout serait réglé pendant leur rencontre, mais pas vraiment. Pour la première fois, il était conscient du fait qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans les vestiaires. C'était anodin, mais, maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments, il était beaucoup trop alerte à ce genre de détails.

Kaidoh n'était pas très câlin, mais il arrivait par moments qu'il frôle Momo, voire qu'il le touche plus franchement. Avant, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais, alors qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'au fait qu'il devait se déclarer, ça lui apparaissait clairement. Chaque fois qu'il tenta une approche, Momo sursauta et tenta de se reculer sans paraitre trop brusque.

Évidemment, dans de telles circonstances, il était incapable d'écouter, et il sut qu'il avait dépassé le cap raisonnable quand il dut lui demander de répéter pour une troisième fois et qu'il n'écouta même pas la réponse. Momo ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose dans les lignes de «j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer» quand le serpent lui coupa la parole :

- Tu me détestes à ce point, Momoshiro?

Cette phrase-là, il ne l'avait que trop bien entendu. En un flash, il analysa comment il avait agi ces derniers jours et il réalisa avec horreur que, en effet, son comportement pouvait être interprété de cette façon. Il voulait parler, dire n'importe quoi pour l'en convaincre de l'inverse, mais Kaidoh se leva précipitamment et, sans le regarder, il lui dit avec hargne :

- Si c'est si difficile pour toi, on peut arrêter de faire la comédie.

Momo était plus que surpris : il était littéralement bouche bée. Encore une fois, son capitaine fut plus rapide que lui et il enchaina sur un ton plein de hargne :

- De toute façon, je te déteste aussi.

Sur ces paroles, il ramassa rapidement son sac et s'en alla. Momo, cloué sur place, ne put même pas faire un seul mouvement pour le retenir.

~xxx~

Il y avait une différence entre savoir qu'on tombe sur les nerfs de la personne qu'on aime et se faire dire en pleine face des paroles de haine. Momoshiro avait toujours su que Kaidoh le détestait, mais il avait eu l'espoir qu'il était comme lui, et que la haine apparente cachait autre chose.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus douloureux que de se faire rejeter avant même d'avoir pu se déclarer. Après être revenu chez lui ce soir-là, Momo réalisa qu'il avait jusqu'à ce jour complètement sous-estimé ses sentiments.

Il avait décidé de se déclarer parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il avait cru qu'après s'être fait rejeter, il se sentirait mieux et pourrait revenir à sa vie d'avant. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point c'était un sujet important pour lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il tombait réellement amoureux, il venait enfin de s'en rendre compte. Il avait tellement mal qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait seulement y survivre. Il passa pour tout dire la soirée sous ses couvertures sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer.

Kaidoh le détestait. Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

~xxx~

Momoshiro manqua la prochaine pratique. Au bout de deux jours d'absence, des personnes du club vinrent le voir pour lui demander comment il allait. Il leur baragouina mille excuses sans trop y croire et préféra abandonner, la mine basse. Il s'en foutait maintenant qu'on sache qu'il était déprimé, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir rester tout seul dans son petit monde d'agonie et de douleur.

Il fallut à Kaidoh cinq jours pour enfin venir s'enquérir auprès de Momo. Sur un ton moqueur et plein de hargne, Momo lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'une personne qui le déteste vienne le déranger dans sa classe. Le serpent siffla, mais il finit par abandonner et le vice-capitaine se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

Le fait était qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il manquait l'entrainement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir Kaidoh. Le reste, il s'en foutait.

Il allait rentrer chez lui directement après les cours quand il surprit le Mamushi qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Rendu à sa hauteur, il lui fit remarquer :

- Le capitaine manque l'entrainement? Quel bel exemple pour les kouhais!

Le serpent, par habitude sans doute, lui envoya :

- T'es vraiment mal placé pour parler.

Kaidoh le dévisageait et, soudain, Momo eut un élan injustifié d'embarras. Il se tut et évita son regard. Néanmoins, il lui demanda, beaucoup moins haineux :

- Mamushi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

L'autre siffla et répondit simplement :

- Je t'attendais. Il faut qu'on parle.

Momo tenta de l'éviter et lui lança :

- J'ai rien à te dire.

Étonnamment, Kaidoh le retint par le poignet et lui dit, comme s'il avouait une vérité honteuse :

- Moi oui.

Momo déglutit et retint son souffle. Il remercia le ciel d'être dos à Kaidoh en ce moment, parce qu'il pouvait sentir ses joues rosirent. Ses sentiments lui faisaient vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

- Momoshiro, reviens au club.

De dire que Momo était déçu serait un euphémisme. Alors finalement ce n'était que le capitaine trop zélé qui lui parlait! Il ne comptait pas s'excuser ni retirer ses paroles. Momo eut un rire sans joie et il taquina méchamment Kaidoh :

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu la honte en tant que capitaine d'avoir un vice-capitaine qui manque la pratique.

La poigne se resserra sur son poignet et Kaidoh cria presque :

- C'est pas ça! C'est juste...

Momo croyait qu'il s'inventait des excuses et il se retourna donc pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée. Néanmoins, toutes formes de protestations quittèrent son cerveau quand il vit l'expression de Kaidoh.

Déjà, il rougissait, et Momo songea que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir autant. Il se mordillait aussi les lèvres, un peu comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose sans avoir le courage de le faire. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol sous la honte.

Momo sentit ses joues bruler encore plus et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Au bout d'un moment, Kaidoh leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens et ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, incapables de parler. Finalement, le capitaine fut le premier à baisser le regard et il proposa, après avoir sifflé :

- Tu... tu veux venir chez moi? Il faudrait qu'on parle et ici c'est pas...

Toujours aussi muet, Momo hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Kaidoh relâcha enfin son poignet et il se mit tout de suite en marche. Momoshiro suivit et se positionna à ses côtés. Il remarqua enfin que le serpent avait son sac et qu'il avait donc prévu manquer l'entrainement. Momo songea avec un petit sourire qu'il avait sans doute fait un marché avec leur coach, parce que c'était impossible qu'il manque l'entrainement sans le lui faire savoir.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais Momo ne se gêna pas pour lui voler quelques coups d'œil par-ci par-là. Il réalisa que Kaidoh faisait de même quand il surprit son regard et il passa le reste du trajet sans le regarder de nouveau.

Ils atteignirent la maison vide du serpent et ils montèrent à sa chambre dans le silence. Kaidoh ne proposa pas de lui servir de quoi boire ou manger, mais Momo ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Ils restèrent assis dans le silence une bonne minute avant de s'exclamer, en même temps :

- Euh...

Ils sursautèrent tous deux et Momo commença à rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans leur habitude d'être aussi intimidé en présence l'un de l'autre. C'est pourquoi il demanda :

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi, Mamushi?

L'autre siffla, mais ne fit aucune remarque par rapport à son surnom. Il s'agrippait à sa chaise de bureau – Momo avait réquisitionné le lit – et regardait le sol, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire le truc le plus honteux et embarrassant de sa vie. Momo se sentit l'envie de rire, mais il se retint de justesse pour le laisser parler.

Finalement le capitaine lança :

- Quand j'ai dit que je te détestais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Momo avala sa salive de travers et le rougissement qui ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté revint en force. Il n'osa pas parler et l'autre ajouta :

- C'est juste que quand j'ai réalisé que tu me détestais, je... j'ai paniqué.

Cette fois, Momo s'étouffa avec sa salive et, après s'être remis, il lança d'une voix plus criarde qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- C'est pas vrai! Je te déteste pas du tout, même que...

Pour se calmer, il inspira longuement et, en fermant les yeux, il avoua simplement :

- Je t'aime.

Le silence resta si longtemps que Momo, le cœur battant à tout rompre, rouvrit les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Kaidoh n'avait pas quitté sa chaise, mais maintenant il rougissait plus que jamais et il avait une expression perdue sur le visage, comme si son monde s'était soudainement reviré à l'envers.

Il était si mignon que Momo se leva et s'installa devant sa chaise. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui demander doucement :

- Et toi, Kaidoh?

Le serpent leva un regard perdu sur lui et Momo n'attendit même pas sa réponse. En s'appuyant sur ses repose-bras, il se pencha encore plus et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un court baiser. Il ne fut pas long pour se relever et, avec un sourire presque moqueur, il lui dit :

- Qui ne dit mot consent, Kaidoh.

Le serpent siffla en réponse, mais il ne fit rien pour le contredire et Momo songea que c'était sans doute le plus près d'une déclaration qu'il pourrait obtenir de sa part.

~xxx~

La fois où Momo avait manqué trois jours d'entrainement, du temps où Tezuka était capitaine, ce dernier lui avait donné cent tours de terrain. Momoshiro espérait qu'avec sa condition de nouveau petit ami de Kaidoh et, sachant que c'était en bonne partie sa faute s'il avait manqué, il ferait preuve de clémence.

Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que le serpent ne ferait pas de favoritisme, surtout pas avec lui.

Momo commença l'un de ses deux-cents tours de terrain sous les regards mi-moqueurs et mi-désolés de toute l'équipe de tennis, cependant que Kaidoh semblait savourer sa victoire. Momoshiro se promit de prendre sa vengeance très prochainement, c'est-à-dire dès qu'il finirait ses deux-cents tours – s'il arrivait à les finir la journée même.

Finalement, il ne put même pas assister à l'entrainement. D'ailleurs, quand il se termina, il avait à peine fait la moitié. Certains membres du club vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance et espérer qu'il finisse avant la tombée du soleil. Momo ricana, mais, intérieurement, il se demanda s'il survivrait.

Il en était à son cent-vingtième tour quand il remarqua que tout le monde était parti. Il allait entamer son prochain tour lorsqu'il remarqua que Kaidoh l'approchait, toujours en habit de titulaire. Sans s'arrêter, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'au moment où il commença à courir à ses côtés. Kaidoh lui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

- C'est le combientième?

- Le cent-vingt-et-unième. Mais, Mamushi, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste?

L'autre siffla et, en évitant son regard, il avoua :

- Moi aussi j'ai manqué un entrainement.

Le silence se fit pendant que Momo déduisait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Alors lui aussi se punissait sous principe qu'il avait manqué? Ou alors il sortait une excuse simplement pour accompagner Momo?

Avec un sourire, le vice-capitaine répliqua :

- C'est pas vraiment une punition pour toi, étant donné que t'es un maniaque de la course.

Kaidoh siffla et rentra dans son jeu :

- Imbécile, ma punition c'est pas de courir, mais de le faire avec toi!

Faussement offusqué, Momo insista :

- Tu sauras que je suis de super bonne compagnie!

- Juste être avec toi fait baisser mon niveau d'intelligence, rétorqua Kaidoh.

- Tu me cherches?

Surprenant grandement Momo, Kaidoh, au lieu de répliquer comme à l'habitude, eut un tout petit rire. Tiens donc, même lui pouvait rire? Le vice-capitaine était si surpris qu'il arrêta complètement de courir. Il se sentit même rougir quand son capitaine se retourna vers lui avec un tout petit sourire. Même un Mamushi comme lui pouvait être heureux et le montrer aussi ouvertement?

Momo fit son plus grand sourire en réponse et rejoignit son capitaine. Sans le prévenir le moins du monde, il lui donna un petit baiser et reprit sa course. C'était sa vengeance pour l'avoir fait rougir : de fait, quand son capitaine reprit sa place à ses côtés, il rougissait aussi.

~xxx~

Kaidoh et Momoshiro n'arrêtèrent pas de se chicaner. En fait, pour tout dire, ils se chicanaient quasiment plus qu'avant.

Passé l'embarras du début, Momo réalisa qu'il avait maintenant une toute nouvelle façon de taquiner Kaidoh. En effet, le serpent n'était pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, surtout en public, et le vice-capitaine se fit donc une joie d'enlacer son capitaine comme il le faisait avec Echizen par exemple.

Sa réaction était si comique que Momo en riait toujours aux éclats : il commençait par rougir, puis il tentait de l'éloigner comme s'il avait la peste en lui ordonnant de le lâcher. Quand Momo réussissait à tenir assez longtemps, Kaidoh devenait rouge comme une tomate et il finissait par lui donner des tours.

La moitié du temps, Momo savait se sortir des menaces de tours en critiquant la tyrannie de son capitaine. L'autre moitié du temps... Kaidoh le tyrannisait.

~xxx~

Momo n'était pas du genre jaloux, d'autant plus quand il savait qu'il était probablement la seule personne à voir du charme là où tout le monde voyait des défauts chez son petit ami. Cela dit, il réalisa rapidement que Kaidoh, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, devenait facilement jaloux.

Il le remarqua une bonne fois qu'il collait Echizen, lequel lui ordonnait bien évidemment de le lâcher. Dans sa tête, c'était un geste plein d'innocence, et il savait que le petit prodige n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'intéresser quand il ne pouvait songer qu'à Kaidoh.

Cependant, il capta le regard de haine que leur envoyait le capitaine et, aux fins d'expérimentations, il serra encore plus son kouhai au risque de l'étouffer. Comme il l'avait prévu, la colère de Kaidoh augmenta et il s'approcha.

Quand son capitaine fut près d'eux, il relâcha Echizen qui se fit une joie de s'éloigner, sans doute pour ne pas participer à la chicane de ménage. Kaidoh aussitôt traita Momo de tous les noms, mais ce dernier n'en fit aucun cas et préféra se lancer sur son capitaine pour l'étreindre comme il le faisait à tout le monde. Tout bas, pour que personne d'autre n'entende, il murmura :

- C'est toi que j'aime, Kaoru.

Kaidoh siffla et tenta de se déprendre comme d'habitude, mais il rougissait plus que jamais et Momo le colla encore un peu avant de défaire son étreinte. Le capitaine, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne lui donna pas de tours à faire.

Cela dit, pendant leur rencontre entre capitaine et vice-capitaine le soir même, ils firent tout sauf parler de leur équipe.

~xxx~

Comme il y avait du potentiel, Momo ne se gêna pas pour en profiter. Les jours suivants, il se montra encore plus collant qu'à l'habitude, et ce, parce qu'il adorait voir Kaidoh se fâcher à ce sujet.

À dire vrai, c'était, et de loin, la plus grande déclaration d'amour que le serpent lui ait jamais faite. En effet, à ce jour, Kaidoh ne lui avait jamais dit «je t'aime», alors que Momo le lui répétait plusieurs fois par jour, que ce soit par SMS, au téléphone le soir ou encore en vrai, entre deux baisers. Le serpent pourtant s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, et ce, même si ses sentiments étaient plutôt évidents – du seul fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas.

Aussi, même s'il savait que Kaidoh l'aimait, Momo commença à se sentir un peu anxieux et voir la jalousie bruler dans les yeux de son petit ami le rassurait. En plus, c'était un moyen comme un autre de le taquiner et, puisqu'il s'assurait toujours de le réconforter par la suite, il ne causait pas tant de mal, pas vrai?

Il sut qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin quand, alors qu'il câlinait un première année qui semblait un peu trop réceptif, Kaidoh vint immédiatement les séparer et lança à toute l'équipe, plus sérieux que jamais :

- Dix tours pour la prochaine personne qui touche Momoshiro!

Momo se retint d'éclater de rire pendant que le première année s'éloignait prestement de lui. Il reporta son attention sur le capitaine qui, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, commençait à rougir. Néanmoins, trop fier pour avouer ses torts ou même contredire une menace qu'il venait de faire, il resta silencieux et s'éloigna.

Momoshiro éclata enfin de rire et décida qu'il avait eu sa preuve d'amour.

~xxx~

Le vice-capitaine avait depuis longtemps oublié cet épisode quand Kaidoh, alors qu'ils étaient seuls à seuls pendant l'une de leurs rencontres, trouva le courage de lui dire, sans prévenir du tout :

- Momoshiro, moi aussi je... je t'aime.

Momo laissa tomber son crayon et se sentit immédiatement rougir. Il leva les yeux vers Kaidoh qui évitait son regard et déglutit par trois fois sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait pour tout dire abandonné l'espoir de jamais l'entendre le dire et s'était résolu à l'idée de n'avoir toujours que des preuves physiques de son affection : aussi, il était à la fois étonné et ému.

Kaidoh continua :

- Alors, euh... c'est pas la peine de me rendre jaloux...

Momo resta un long moment interdit, incapable de procéder l'information. Quand enfin il accepta la réalité, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si fort qu'il dut se tenir le ventre. Kaidoh sembla offusqué, mais Momo ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et il ne sut s'arrêter que quand son petit ami lui donna un coup.

Il se plaignit un peu de la douleur, mais, finalement, après avoir calmé sa respiration et essuyé une larme qui menaçait de couler à cause de son rire, il lança à Kaidoh :

- C'est juste que tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux que je pouvais pas m'en empêcher!

Le serpent rougit encore plus, mais il ne le contredit pas et, finalement, Momo approcha sa chaise de lui. Il passa une main sur son ventre pour la poser sur sa taille et laissa tomber son visage dans son cou pour lui souffler :

- Si tu savais comme tu viens de me faire plaisir... moi aussi je t'aime, Kaoru!

En réponse, le serpent siffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Momo décida qu'il pourrait maintenant mourir sans avoir aucun regret.

~xxx~

Momoshiro n'avait honnêtement pas cru qu'ils avaient autant de chances que l'année passée de se rendre au tournoi national. Pourtant, le fait était qu'ils se tenaient dans le stade où aurait lieu la finale qu'ils s'apprêtaient à disputer contre Rikkaidai.

Il avait manifestement oublié de prendre en compte que s'ils avaient eux-mêmes perdu six de leurs bons joueurs, tous les autres collèges étaient dans une situation semblable. Au final, ils avaient tout de même gardé le prodige Echizen, et lui-même et Kaidoh s'étaient améliorés au point d'être considérés parmi les meilleurs joueurs de leur âge. Il y avait peut-être à critiquer au niveau de leurs doubles, mais la paire Arai-Katou se débrouillait assez bien pour gagner certains matchs.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand ils gagnèrent finalement le championnat pour la deuxième année consécutive. Il jeta un regard plein de joie vers leur capitaine, qui le lui rendit – avec plus de réserve cela dit. Il songea que, décidément, Tezuka n'avait pas eu tort de croire en eux, et il était si heureux qu'il s'empressa de serrer Kaidoh dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois en public, Kaidoh lui rendit son étreinte.

~xxx~

Au club de tennis du lycée Seigaku, Momoshiro et Kaidoh retrouvèrent certains de leurs senpais qui se firent une joie de les féliciter. Inui avoua qu'il avait cru en eux, pendant qu'Eiji les félicitait avec enthousiasme. Fuji se contenta de mentionner que Tezuka ne s'était pas trompé.

Momo accueillit les félicitations sans en contredire une seule et Kaidoh le sermonna sur l'humilité. En réponse, son ancien vice-capitaine lui dit de prendre ça relaxe et d'accepter qu'on le complimentait. Kaidoh ne perdit pas de temps pour se fâcher et Momo répondit. Les senpais eurent tôt fait de remarquer que sur ce point-là, rien n'avait changé, et Momo en rit de bon cœur.

Les deux anciens rivaux savaient pourtant que tout avait changé, mais ils préféraient ne pas en glisser un mot. De toute façon, leurs senpais le devineraient tôt ou tard, ils auraient pu parier là-dessus.

~xxx~

De fait, ça ne prit même pas une journée pour qu'Inui l'approche et lui demande :

- Momoshiro, selon mes observations, Kaidoh agit différemment avec toi qu'avant.

Le jeune ricana et avoua :

- Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un an, Inui-senpai.

Le plus vieux hésita avant de demander, le ton plus bas :

- J'ai déduit qu'il y a plus de 80% que vous soyez en couple... est-ce que je me trompe?

Momoshiro avait envie de rire encore, mais il se retint et lança plutôt, en tentant de paraitre énigmatique :

- Il faudrait pas que Mamushi t'entende...

Bien évidemment, Kaidoh choisit ce moment précis pour se ramener et lui demander, l'air curieux mais surtout prêt à se fâcher :

- Faudrait pas que j'entende quoi, Momoshiro?

Il lança ensuite un regard suspect vers son senpai, mais ce fut Momo qui répondit :

- Qu'il y a plus de... 80% de chances, Inui-senpai?

Le plus vieux hocha la tête sans trop insister et Momo continua :

- Donc, plus de 80% qu'on soit en couple. Tu en penses quoi, Kaidoh?

La réaction du serpent fut à la fois cocasse et mignonne – aux yeux de Momo en tout cas. En effet, il rougit, baissa le regard et, incapable de mentir à son senpai, il avoua, tout en frappant Momo dans le ventre :

- C'est vrai.

Momo crut voir Inui sortir son cahier pour y noter il ne savait quoi, mais il était beaucoup plus occupé à gémir de douleur. Kaidoh, après un sifflement, s'éloigna et Inui fit remarquer :

- Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Momoshiro ne put que hocher la tête, mais il ajouta, avec un grand sourire :

- Mais ça en vaut la peine.

~xxx~

Dès le lendemain, tous les senpais étaient au courant, et qui ne l'était pas encore dans le club le fut quand Eiji, son fidèle sourire sur le visage, félicita les deux tourtereaux :

- Kaidoh, Momo, j'ai entendu la nouvelle! Nyah, j'ai toujours su que vous formeriez un beau couple!

Les deux interpelés rougirent et Kaidoh, comme il ne pouvait simplement pas frapper un senpai, donna un coup à Momo en prétextant que c'était sa faute si tout le monde était au courant. Momo se défendit en disant que c'était lui qui avait été évident et ils s'emportèrent dans une autre chicane.

Au moins, de ce côté-là, ils n'avaient toujours pas changé.

~xxx~

Après l'un de leurs entrainements, Kaidoh et lui passèrent la soirée chez Momo. Le serpent était maintenant bien connu dans sa famille et il prévoyait rester pour le repas. Ils discutaient en se chamaillant une fois de plus dans sa chambre lorsque Momoshiro, totalement hors sujet, fit remarquer :

- Je devrais remercier Tezuka-senpai.

Son petit ami ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui dire :

- Imbécile, il est en Europe et joue dans les tournois de pro, il a d'autres choses à faire!

Momo fit semblent d'être offusqué et ils se chicanèrent encore. Après un petit silence, le serpent demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi tu voudrais remercier Tezuka-senpai?

L'ancien vice-capitaine, en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser, lui dit tout bas :

- Pour t'avoir nommé capitaine.

Momo n'attendit pas la réponse avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser se poursuivit un bon moment et quand Kaidoh se dégagea, ce fut pour dire :

- Je devrais peut-être le remercier moi aussi alors.

- C'est sûr que c'est grâce à lui si tu as été capitaine, fit remarquer Momo.

- Non, répondit Kaidoh, pour t'avoir fait vice-capitaine...

Ému, Momo répondit simplement, après l'avoir embrassé rapidement :

- Mais il a vraiment d'autres choses à faire, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Kaidoh ricana un petit moment, ce qui surprit encore une fois Momo. Décidément, ses rires étaient vraiment rares. Momo ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais.

- Tu devrais rire plus souvent, lui conseilla-t-il.

Le serpent siffla en réponse et il avoua :

- Tu devrais avoir l'air stupide plus souvent alors.

Momo fit semblant de se fâcher, mais intérieurement il était plus heureux que jamais. Kaidoh venait de lui avouer indirectement qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire rire. Il se sentait si joyeux qu'il arrêta rapidement leur chicane pour embrasser profondément son petit ami, qui ne résista pas.

Après l'avoir relâché, Momo proposa avec un sourire :

- Mais on pourrait toujours lui écrire, à Tezuka-senpai, non? Tu sais, pour pas trop le déranger.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Kaidoh préféra l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Momo comprit le message et décida qu'il reparlerait de Tezuka plus tard, quand son serpent favori se sentirait plus volubile.

Pour l'instant, il comptait profiter du petit côté entreprenant qu'il lui découvrait enfin.


End file.
